MIЯЯӨЯ
by Sakura-Kandii
Summary: Evelyn of Heaven has tumbled into the world of Hell. She has become the most wanted Angel in Hell and will pay the price for loving a Devil.


Mirror- 

_Hey there! So this is a song fic without the song inserted in it. But if you want to know what the song is, it is of course Mirrors by Lil Wayne Featuring Bruno Mars. It's a really nice song. Somehow, this story has nothing to do with the song except the lyrics are used as a plot motivation. This is supposed to be a story, but there might be a chance that I'll turn it into a one-shot. I tend to discontinue my stories, so review if you want to see more. They are my motivation. Well, enough about my drabble; read on! Oh and check this out... C+CRTL to copy /watch?v=Bdu9khDnj3w&feature=colike  
><em>

Chapter One: Blood in Your Eyes

* * *

><p>Evelyn stared at the mirror before her. There staring at her was herself, but it wasn't her. It was someone she had never seen before. Blood red eyes, dark red hair, and a sneer of mockery. The traits that Evelyn could never bear to have. The girl was the same height as she was, but was taller due to the flirty pumps that she had on. Evelyn was always bear foot, it wasn't obligated to wear shoes in Heaven. The strawberry blond's eyes grew wide from the laugh that emitted from the room. She was afraid to speak because she knew what was before her. The daughter of the ruler of Hell- which just so happened to be Satan, or as Evelyn's Lord call him Lucifer- Electra. "Hello Evelyn. My wonderful sister." The black lipstick covered lips moved in time with the noise ringing in Evelyn's head. "I'm coming back for you."<p>

Evelyn screamed bloody murder, and watched as the laugh slowly faded, and her view changed from Electra to herself.

* * *

><p>"AHH! Take it away! AHH!" Evelyn continued to scream as her best friend Kaitlyn walked in with their male friend Robert.<p>

"Evelyn, what is it? Calm down!" She hollered over the high pitched screams. Evelyn calmed down a little when large wings wrapped around her creating a warmth. She looked up, it wasn't Kaitlyn- who always seemed to fail to calm her.

"Cookie." she said softly with a tight smile. Robert nodded the Cookie Monster hat on his head tilting a bit. It was a present from Evelyn herself when she was given permission from Lord to go to the Center. She'd brought everyone she knew in Heaven a present, even God himself. Though he wasn't very amused when he saw it. Kaitlyn had given her the suggestion of getting God something he could wear. But the Lord was only a bright yellow light in everyone's eyes.

"Eve. Are you alright?" He asked as she hung tightly onto his bright blue robe. "You were screaming and you looked like you saw Lucifer himself."

Evelyn laughed hysterically at the metaphor before flinging her hands over Robert's neck. He unfurled his wings and picked her up. "We're going to the Lord. He will want to know what's wrong with his favorite angel." He said to Kaitlyn who had been waiting for Robert to calm the girl down. It's somehow hadn't worked. She'd experienced something someone as innocent as her shouldn't have.

"I'll check the room for anything wrong." They heard a small voice. It was squeaky and stiff.

"-Ror." Evelyn said. Robert and Kaitlyn leaned to the girl's mouth. "What?" the Winter Angel Kaitlyn asked.

"Take my mirror." She said again.

Robert shook his head in dismay. He began to laughed, and cuddled Evelyn closer. "Eve, we can't do that. It's what God uses to watch his favorite and most wanted angel. We can't have you vanishing. Plus, it's not like your mirror can do anything."

Evelyn's eyes grew angry, something not normal for the girl. "You don't understand. Someone was there. I was combing my hair and...and..." She began to sob.

"Take a look at that Mirror. There might be a malfunction in it." Robert said. He opened the door and opened his wings so he could fly of the only cloud that carried a house. During the flight he was thinking about so much.

Angel's were aloud to love, and to have relationships. They were even aloud to do what we call intercourse. But God had requested that Evelyn be kept clean and pure. Robert had feelings for this innocent and naive girl. The one that was the most important angel among all others. She was the target for all the demons that tried to invade the land of the Heavenly. Robert never let on that he loved Evelyn more than just a brother, but it hurt him to never tell her. But he was sure Kaitlyn's big mouth would help him somehow. But for an odd reason, she'd managed to keep her mouth shut for so long._ I'm not the priority right now. Evelyn's in pain and is scared of something. What did God do to that mirror?_ He thought as he landed on the solid ground of Heaven.

He stared at the silver gate before him. The only silver gate out of millions of golden ones. The one an only God's domain.

"My Lord. Evelyn has been having problems. She was screaming so loud that the Guardian Angel's could hear her from below._" _He stated with a strong but failing voice. Robert stared at the small girl that was about his age, in his arms. _She's so helpless in this state. It isn't like her at all. This isn't the girl I love._ He thought and frowned.

"Cookie." Evelyn muttered, her eyes closed, as if she were having a horrible nightmare. She had fallen asleep during the short flight. But Robert thought it was okay to let her sleep. Now she was asking for his help in her dream. What was she dreaming _about?_

_**"Enter Robert." **_God's booming voice game from the gates and the opened.

Robert walked through with Evelyn in his arms. "Father. Evelyn; she's seems to be having nightmares. And she was complaining about her mirror. She'd seen something she wasn't supposed to." 

Through a door came what seemed to be another form of the God. It was a male, a bit taller than Robert who was six foot three. He had white hair and looked around thirty years old. He had a white mustache and wore a suit the color of a tree's bark. Robert stared up at the man and laid Evelyn on the floor. _**"She isn't okay Robert. And you know why."**_ God said.

"Electra?" Robert guess and the man before him nodded. Robert began to pace uncomfortably and stared at the unconscious girl on the floor. _**"You have to tell her Robert. The compromise will end tonight. She must know before." **_God said and Robert sighed. He couldn't defy God nor Satan. That would cause a war- a fight for Evelyn the most wanted angel in Hell.

_****_Evelyn began to stir on the floor. She moan lightly and sighed before stretching. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at the man that was leaning over her. "Morning Cookie." She chuckled and then looked around realizing her surroundings. "Father?" She asked and saw the man in the suit.She sat up in respect.

_**"Are you going to tell her?" **_God asked. Robert panicked when Evelyn stared at him.

"Tell me what?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Robert sighed and closed his eyes. "You're made from the blood of God-"

"I know that..." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"And from the blood of Satan. You are Electra's half-sister. How you two came to look alike is a mystery- but we believe you two split from the same egg, but she never god Lord's blood." Evelyn gasped and fainted again. "It's going to take a while to seep in." Robert sighed.


End file.
